Prime Riders
by VectorPrime155
Summary: Miko is on a camping trip and finds three dragon eggs. One hatches for her, one for Jack, and one for Raf. They train themselfs in the ways of the riders and raise their dragons Sapphire, Asland, and Gorum. They join the bots in the war and become the leaders of the new generation of riders. I one nothing exept for the dragons and my OCS.
1. Three Eggs and Riders

Prime Rider

Miko's host parents had been taking her on a camping trip for the weekend trying to get her to become one with nature. She was walking around the lake to get away from the tent for a while when she saw three stones. One sea blue, one blood red, and one grassy green. Thinking they looked cool she picked it up and took it to the campsite.

When the weekend was finally over she took the stones to school so she could show them to her friends at the base. Everyone was happy to see her. They all thought the stones was extremely nice and would make a good start to a rock collection until Raf found out they were hollow. She gave the red one to Jack and the green one to Raf.

That night Miko couldn't sleep because strange noises kept coming from the stone. Finally she saw a crack appear on it. The crack got bigger and bigger until a small blue reptile came out of it. She examined it and realized it was a dragon. When she pet it suddenly a silver swirly scar appeared on her palm. After that she fed she named it Sapphire, somehow knowing it was a girl, and let her snuggle up to her and went to sleep.

The next day at school Jack and Raf came up to her and Jack said, "Did yours hatch too?"

"They all hatched?"

"Yeah, we have baby dragons. And it looks like we all have the same scars. We can hide them in the forest, go out there every day to feed them and care for them, and for some reason I get the feeling we need to learn how to use bows and arrows, and swords."

"I can handle the weapons. Jack you get the medical supplies that we'll need if they ever get hurt, Raf get supplies for us to build them shelter, and we can all pitch in for the food. We tell no one of this, not even the bots."

**Six Months Later**

The three kids were spending all their free time with their dragons. The dragons were the sizes of two story houses now, they can breathe fire, speak to their rider through their minds, and much more. Miko had managed to forge each of them swords that suited them perfectly and made bows and arrows out of the finest yew tree she could find. Now all of them were experts with the weapons and magic which they had discovered earlier. Jack had named his dragon Asland and Raf named his Gorum.

The bots were wondering what they were up to and missed their young friends. They tried following them at one point but lost them. When they look back they realize it all started when Miko brought those stones back from her camping trip.

It was the first day of summer vacation and the bots had convinced the kids to come back. When they arrived Optimus announced that they had picked up decepticon activity near the forest outside of Jasper. The kids realized that the battle was going to take place near the dragons and ran through the ground bridge after the bots. It was half an hour later the battle was not looking good for the bots. When Megatron was standing over Optimus with his sword swinging down Miko appeared out of nowhere and caught it in one hand like it was nothing. Then Jack and Raf came out. While the bots and cons were recovering from their shock three dragons appeared and started to scorch the cons. After the decepticons fell back the bots looked at the kids and Arcee said, "You have some explaining to do."


	2. Explaining, Leaving, Training, Returning

**Hello**** Everyone. I hope you like the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Busy with schoolwork and sports. –VectorPrime155**

_**Hello**_ Dragon Communication

"_Hello"_ Comlink

"Hello" Normal Communication

* * *

Explaining, Leaving, Training, and Returning

To say Ratchet flipped out when the dragons came through the ground bridge was an understatement. After all, Gorum was the smallest of all of them and he was a few feet taller than him, where as Asland was the largest at a few inches feet than Optimus. He sent wrenches flying in every direction trying to hit the dragons, none of them coming close until he threw the last one heading straight for Sapphires head, until a ball of fire originating from Miko's hand knocked it off course. All of the bots watched in shock as Miko started talking to the scaly beast, "Did the mean medic hurt you? I'll scrap him if he did." She paused for a moment before fixing a glare on the mech in question and stated, "You are one lucky bot."

Ratchet stared at her with an incredulous look. "Where did you get an answer!? Those mindless beasts can't speak." All of the Autobots were then invaded by three separate beings in their processers.

_**What did you think we were mute like incompetent desert lizards!? You seem like an incompetent fool!**_ Sapphire.

_**I resent that remark! Just because we aren't common creatures doesn't mean were mindless!**_ Gorum.

_**I would be reasonably thankful if you retract your statement.**_ Asland.

Optimus stepped forward to the three dragons and greeted them, "I am Optimus Prime, and I am sure Ratchet did not mean any offense since he did not know that you were intelligent beings. Did you Ratchet?" Everyone looked at Ratchet who was shaking his head and slightly cowering from the dragons. Optimus turned his helm back to the beings he was addressing, "We are the Autobots. We are here to protect this planet and its inhabitance from the Decepticons. I know that I speak for the rest of the Autobots when I ask, how do you know the children?"

He kept his calm composure on the outside as the red dragon leaned forward and sniffed him, even though on the inside he was extremely nervous. The dragon pulled back from him and spoke to all of the bots leaving the humans out of the conversation, _**Yes our riders have told us much about you Autobots, and your scents are constantly on them. They speak highly of all of you, they say you're their best friends, and sometimes even call you family. They have told us how they would view each of you in a family, you, Optimus Prime, are considered a father to them.**_ Optimus was taken aback by this, but he was warmed on the inside by the fact that he was a parental figure in their companions' eyes. _**Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee are considered siblings, and Ratchet in considered a favorite uncle.**_

The Autobots smiled as they looked at the children who had for the first time in months played the video game on their platform. Then the green dragon got the bots attention, _**To answer your question we've known the kids, as you call them, since we were hatched. The only reason a dragon hatches from its egg is if its riders is present. I hatched for Raf, Sapphire, the blue one, hatched for Miko, and Asland, the red one, hatched for Jack. I'm Gorum by the way.**_

Ratchet stepped forward to Optimus to speak his mind, "Optimus we cannot allow for the kids to continue spending time with these dragons. I've been speaking to Miko; the children followed you through the ground bridge because of them, and got involved in the fight because being riders made them think they could handle the Decepticons. If they continue to hang out with these creatures who knows what other ideas they will get." Ratchet had a point and all of the bots saw it. They were all thinking about the fact that the kids thought of them as family, and now that they knew they weren't going to let them do anything dangerous.

Optimus narrowed his optics at the three dragons, "Agreed Ratchet. The children are no longer allowed to be with you dragons. You are not to make any contact with them or be anywhere near them." At this the dragons roared at them and knocked them into a wall with their tails. They looked up to see the creatures rush through the ground bridge with their human companions. They were about to go after them when an arrow came through, hitting the bridge controls, deactivating it. The bots all looked on in despair and mourned the loss of the three babies of the family.

* * *

**With the kids **_**ten months later**_

The kids had been traveling with their dragons ever since they had left the bots. They scryed them and their other families at least once a month. Jacks mother had passed away a month after they left, not being able to handle the strain of losing Jack, even though she didn't know what happened or about the Autobots. Rafs family dropped off the face of the Earth, hiding themselves from other humans, and staying on a remote mountain top. Miko's family had mourned her for the total of a week, and her host parents were going on multiple vacations now that they were free from Miko. The bots took it the worst. Ratchet had a constant depressed expression on his face, and he could be found watching the entrance as if the kids would come in any second and it would turn out to be a bad dream. Arcee would have multiple sparring matches with the new arrivals, Chromia, Flare-up, and Ironhide, trying to work away her sorrow. Bumblebee and Bulkhead barely moved unless they had to, and were always staring at the platform the kids usually occupied. Optimus would stare off into the distance on many occasions remembering the time they had with the kids, he could only be cheered up by Dusksky, a black femme with light gold highlights, who seemed to have feelings for Optimus. All in all, the bots took it the hardest.

The kids were currently flying over the Bermuda Triangle looking for a place to land. When they saw a large island, and what surprised them was that there was a dragon flying out to meet them. When it and its rider came into sight it was a dragon much larger than Asland and had blue scales a little bit darker than Sapphires. They were contacted by the rider. _**Hello! My name is Eragon and this is my dragon Saphira. We are here to train any dragons and riders that come. You are the first of many we expect. Come with us to our island. We will help you get settled in.**_ With that said they wheeled around and headed off to the large patch of land with the other three in his wake. They all settled into caves designated for them and prepared for the rough training that was ahead of them.

* * *

_**Twelve years later Miko's POV**_

It has been twelve years since we arrived on Dragons Isle. We've gone through rigorous training that has turned us into capable warriors. There have been even more riders coming to train, and today thirty of them, including us, are about to leave to protect the world as the first riders to finish training. Jack, Raf, and I are the leaders of the group. Even though we're going to be all over the world in separate countries, they can still contact us for advice on anything. The only ones that will be stationed with us will be Brae, Jacks wife, her silver female dragon named Sphinx, Aslands mate, Victor, my husband, his brown male dragon called Nova, Sapphires mate, Courtney, Rafs wife, and her violet dragon dubbed Isis, (Incase any one wonders **Isis** is an Egyptian god. Pronounced 'I-SIS.) Gorums mate. Brae has rich brown hair, green eyes, and she is three inches shorter than Jack. Victor has black hair, blue eyes, and he's two inches taller than me. Courtney has blond hair, green eyes, and she's two inches shorter than Raf.

We had just watched the last of our companions fly off to their designated countries when five large metal pods crashed into the island. All fourteen of us, including Eragon and Saphira, rushed to where they landed to see five cybertronians getting out of the pods. We all saw the Autobot insignia on their chests and instantly relaxed. Yes we told the others about the bots. Jack, Raf and I approached them, "Hey what're your names." They looked at us in shock.

One of them, obviously the leader, knelt down to us and spoke, "I'm Silverbolt. This is my team Slingshot, Fireflight, Skydive, and Airraid. We're the Arial bots."

I perked up at those names. "Hey Bulkhead told me about you guys! He said you were the only Autobot flyers, besides a bot named Swoop!" All of the fly bots looked at me in shock. Probably because I knew another Autobots. "We can take you to the bots here on Earth if you want! We were heading there anyways." They all nodded and transformed to wait until we were ready. We were ready, we just needed to say bye to Eragon and Saphira.

They approached us and Eragon handed all of us our swords we had earned. They were the colors of our dragons' scales and we had named them, I had named mine courage. Saphira then conected with our minds, **_Farewell young ones. Remember that you may always seek shelter here. Never allow anyone to take away who you are, and only go down the path you chose to follow. No one may control you. Stay safe with your Autobot friends._** After we said our departing words and left for Jasper Nevada. It took us three days but we finally made it landing next to the entrance of the base.

* * *

_**Optimus POV**_

This femme was exceptionally skilled in cheering me up. She did everything to cheer me up when I have a particularly painful memory of the children, who were most likely dead by now. Dusksky is my best friend. I had rescued her from the gladiatorial pits when I had put enough credits aside after seeing her fight for the first time. She would visit me at the Iacon hall of records when she had a day of about once every earth month. After I got her out of the arena I gave her a place to stay with me. I remember the times we saw each other on Cybertron when I was Orion Pax and Optimus Prime.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I was working in the archives helping everyone that needed help finding certain data pads. I was about to head back to my desk when I heard what sounded like several data pads clattering to the ground. I rounded the corner to see a black femme with light golden areas trying to pick up an assortment of the pads we kept in the general reading area. I walked up behind her, and she started when I picked up one while still behind her. I could see a light blue tint her faceplates from embarrassment. I smiled reassuringly at her and helped her clean up the rest of the pads and file them away. She kept one on the Thirteen to read. We casually chatted through the duration of her visit. The only strange thing that happened was when Alpha Trion came to check how I was doing, when I introduced him to Dusksky he gave me a strange look and whispered to me, "Good job." I never found out what he meant by that._

_*Time Skip*_

_It had been three stellar cycles since I had first met Dusk. She visited me every month. The majority of the visits she had some type of wound. Most of the time they were barely leaking energon, but a few times it looked like she was about to fall apart. She was my best friend and was there for me whenever she could. I had met Megatronus at this point and that cycle I had finally worked up the courage to see one of the fights at the arena. That was until I saw who was fighting._

_Dusk was fighting a mech twice her size, I think his designation was Kilowatt. She fought with everything she had. By the time she had extinguished his spark she had earned significant damage, as in needed medical assistance last cycle. I rushed off to the medical bay of the arena, after explaining to Megatronus that she was my friend, and watched as they patched her up. When the medics left I sat down next to her and took her servo in mine. I refused to leave her side until she woke up. I would have stayed after that but the nurse forced me to leave._

_*Time Skip*_

_I was currently waiting outside the tunnels that served as accommodations for the gladiators for the pits. Alpha Trion had given me a raise for working extra hard. I had been working overdrive for the past couple of cycles to earn enough credits to free her from those horrible caverns the gladiators are forced to call home. She came stumbling out of the entrance and I just barely caught her before she hit the ground. I took her with me to Iacon, made room for her at my home, and after that we did everything together._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

We were currently sitting alone in the rec room drinking energon while conversing about happy memories. We were speaking about when we watched Ratchet get into a verbal conflict with Ironhide when the mech in question comlinked me. _"Optimus! You need to come see this!"_ I sighed and got up with Dusksky. We walked to the main room where Ratchet was waiting for us, to presumably show us something on the monitors. That's not what it was at all.

Three large dragons, much like the ones the children had, were standing at the entrance to the base next to the Arial bots, with three humans, who were disappointingly not the children, on their backs.

Then we all heard, "Hey! Let us through! We want to see the bots!" That voice belonged to none other than our female companion Miko. The children and their dragons come into view as the ones in front of them moved to the side. They rode in on the beasts that took them away all those years ago. But none of us could care at the moment. We had our younglings back and that's all that mattered at the moment.

**Next chapter: Everyone goes through explanations about what they went through. It's gonna be awhile until the bots trust the dragons, but that's a given. Hope you all like the chapter. By the way I was asked if there was going to be more riders and dragons, this chapter answers that. I'm also going to throw in other creatures and enemies from the Eragon series. Again I hope you liked the chapter. –VectorPrime155**


End file.
